Romancia II
by Marajsky
Summary: My vision of what the next scene after the last page of the manga, what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

Romancia II

Chapter I

**AN: Thanks to my co-worker Betty-Jean who is my beta for this story!! Thanks!!**

**Disclaimers: None of these characters belong to me. I'm just borrowing them and I promise to return them in good or excellent condition to their original owners.**

This starts the next scene after the last page of the manga!

"I need more." Alucard whispered as he licked the last drop from Integra's finger she offered him.

"That's all I can give you." She said as she tried to pull her hand away from his grasp. But he held on as he rose up from the floor.

"Thirty years of hunger and all I get is a few drops?" He said with a humorous almost teasing tone as he slowly rose to tower over her forcing her to backup until her knees hit the side of the bed.

"I will have Seras bring all the blood packs you want." She said softly trying to not let him push her down onto the bed.

"I don't want that vile garbage, I want you!" He said huskily as he leaned over her.

"Stop it! I command you to get off me now!" She said with a shaky voice as she fell on to the bed with Alucard leaning over her.

"You have no control over me anymore, remember? It was you who removed all the restrictions." He whispered in her ear as he kissed and nuzzled her neck.

"Please stop." She whispered as fear and something else ran down her spine as his lips touched her neck.

"Do you really want me to stop? After 30 years of waiting, why not give in to your heart?" He said as he lightly kissed her lips.

"Alucard, stop please." She whispered as his fangs gently scraped her neck. She slowly lifted her right knee before trusting it into a very sensitivity spot of his anatomy. He rolled off her with a very unmanly cry. She grabbed her gun from the floor and pointed in the same spot her knee hit.

"When I say stop, I mean stop! Don't forget it! Seras!" She called out for Seras.

"Yes, sir?" Seras appeared next to the door.

"Get an arm full of blood packs and an ice pack for him!" Integra pointed to Alucard curled up on the floor crying like a little girl.

"I'll be in my office." She said as she grabbed the files from the bed and left the room.

"Welcome home, master!" Seras said as she faded from the room.

A few hrs later:

Integra couldn't concentrate on work, she absentminded make a list, after a few minutes of writing she looked down at the list.

"A list of what needs to be done before I die? What the bloody hell? Why did I make this up?" she asked herself.

Appoint Sir Islands as head of Hellsing.

Make sure that Seras is taken care of, we need her services.

Etc….

11. Tell Alucard that I love him

12. Give myself to him in everyway

13. Let him turn me

She looked at the list again, 11 to 13 scared her the most. The blood drained from her face as she became lightheaded. Why did she write them down? She didn't remember writing them on this list.

"Must be my subconscious; is this what I really want?" She asked herself as she crumbed up the list and threw it into the trash. "I need some more sleep, that's got to be it." She thought as she went bed again.

The next day started like every other day since the 1 day war ended 30 years ago. Meetings after meetings, lunch, more meetings, etc. But as the sun sets Integra knew this night would be different, it's been 24 hrs since he came back to her. She was reading a budget report when a file was tossed on top of the report she was reading.

"What is this?" She asked as she picked up the red folder.

"It's what I learned in the last 30 years. All the souls and demons I fought to get back to you gave me some of their knowledge. More info about vampires then even I or your family knew about. I thought you would like to read it. There are some things I highlighted that you might find, um, fascinating." Alucard said wearing his trademark smirk as he sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"Like what?" She said while chewing her cigar as she leafed though the file.

"Oh like the ways a human can be turned without being a virgin. One thing I learned is a human who is deflowered by a vampire can only be turned by that vampire and no others. If the human is bitten by another vampire the human would become a ghoul."

"Oh and why would you think I would find THAT interesting?" Integra said as she read that part of the report.

"Um, I don't know, maybe it's the reason why you never married or had a lover? You were waiting for me!" She busted out in laughter at this. As soon as she could catch her breath she said with still a slight giggle (yes giggle).

"Oh I get it! You wanted me since I turned 16, now you found a way to have your cake and eat it to. Well I got news for you COUNT; you are not the reason why I never married. I just don't have the time, plain and simple!"

"That's what you want everyone including yourself to believe, but I can see the true reason." Alucard said as he faded from the room just as an ashtray flew past where he was sitting.

Later that night as Integra fell into a fitful sleep; she felt his presence by her. She woke with a start as her dream woke her to find Alucard over her. His lower body was beside hers as his upper body was over her.

"Alucard back off NOW!" She said threw clenched teeth.

"No! Integra! I'm going to give you three choices, be careful on your choice." Alucard said with a soft but demanding voice, while a look of passion or blood lust in his eyes, she couldn't tell.

"Please, Alucard let me go." She said softly but with a pleading look in her eyes.

"No, this time it's my turn. I want you to listen to me, Integra. If you do not want to listen to what I have to say I will have to hypnotize you. But I want to hear your answer in your own voice." He said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Marry me and spend the rest of your life with me and our children. Let me turn you and we can be together forever or I can kill you right here right now, I will drain you to the last drop and you will die alone with no heir or anyone to run this place. These are your choices, think it over well. I'm sorry Integra but I fought for 30 long years to get back to you, I love you and want to be with you until the end of time." He said as he kissed her lightly on each cheek.

"What if I say no to all these so called '_choices_'?" She said as she tried to get up from under him, but he pressed her back down.

"If you refused all three, I will have to kill you." Alucard whispered in her ear as he kissed and nuzzled her neck.

"Think it over, master; I'll give you one month. Until then it will be as it was 30 years ago, I will be your weapon, at your **disposal**. Tell me 'Countess' what is your bidding tonight?" Alucard said as he kissed her neck and collar bone slowly kissing his way down to the top of her nightgown.

"Please stop." Integra whispered as he softly traced the top of her nightgown with his fingers.

"Are you sure?" He whispered as his long tongue slipped under the top of her nightgown.

"Please stop." She whispered once more.

"Fine, master, as you wish. Good night." Alucard whispered in her ear as he faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

**AN: Thank you to all who review!!! The next chapter may take a bit longer due to I had this ½ when I posted the 1****st**** chapter.**

As the weeks went by, Integra became increasingly worried about Alucard's offer. She knew in her heart what her answer should be, but she had to think about her duty. She became more abrupt with those around her. Seras knew something was upsetting Integra due to her moods lately.

One early evening Seras saw the balcony door was open a bit, she peeked though the curtains to see Integra standing in front of the railing looking at the setting sun.

"Are you alright, sir?" Seras said softly as she walked onto the balcony.

"Just thinking." Integra said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?" Seras said as she leaned her back against the railing.

"Well I guess your going to find out soon enough. Alucard sort of proposed and I have to give him my answer in two days and I'm not sure what to do." Integra said as she placed her palms on her forehead as her elbows were on the railing and shook her head.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! Oh my god!" Seras screamed as she hugged Integra and started to pace the balcony murmuring to herself about dresses, caterers, invitations, etc….

"Seras, stop! There is more to this then you know. He gave me a choice, either marry him and be turned after we have a child or he will kill me. How can I be happy about that?" Integra yelled as she let out a loud sigh as she slid down the wall. Tears streamed down her face.

"I don't know what to do; everything is set up in case I wanted to retire, so there is no reason for me to stay. And after 30 years without him made me realize I do love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him, but…" She trailed off. Seras knew where her train of thought was heading.

"Bloody hell, I hate feeling like this! But it's so hard to keep up this image. I'm not that strong or hard, Seras, but I have to be. I want to just cry and throw things. Oh god Seras, what am I going to do?"

"If you really love him then marry him, to hell with everyone else! If you really want to be with him to the end of time, then let him turn you. It's really not that bad, once you get over the blood thing that is." Seras said as she too sat on the floor of the balcony across from Integra.

"Did it hurt?" Integra whispered.

"Not as bad as being shot though the chest." Seras giggled. "No it was more like a tingling almost to the point of pleasure. But then again I was sort of out of it."

"I'm sure if you choose not to marry him, he will not kill you, and he loves you too much. But it would be cool to have an older sister if you do choose to turn." Seras told Integra as she got up and started towards the door.

"Thank you, Seras. I needed a friend. You did help me; I now know what my answer will be." Integra said as she smiled at Seras as she started to fade.

"I'm glad I could help" Seras said as she disappeared.

The next 48 hrs were a blur to Integra. She knew tonight was the night she would give Alucard her answer. There was one thing she forgot to tell him. A child was not an option any longer since she already went though "the change" two years ago at the age of 50. But she did want to marry him as a human, which was not up for discussion. She will agree to their wedding night as the start of her new life.

"Hello my master." Alucard said as he appeared behind Integra as she sat at her desk working.

"What are you doing here? I'm working." She said as she signed more documents.

"It's time Integra; I need your answer, NOW!" He whispered into her ear as he leaned his head on her shoulder by her ear.

"Later, after I'm done here. See me in my room at midnight; I will give you my answer and conditions then." Integra said as she picked up another folder and started to read the report within.

"Conditions?" Alucard asked as he sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"Yes conditions, now leave so I can get some work done!" She said as she waved her hand at him, dismissing him. As he faded away she heard him say.

"Anything for you to be mine, my love."

11:55pm:

Integra paced around her room while watching the clock. Every second ticked loudly in the deathly quite room. All sorts of thoughts ran through her mind.

'Am I making the right decision? What will he say when I tell him I can't have children anymore? What if won't agree to my condition?'

"STOP!" She yelled out loud trying to stop the voices in her mind.

Suddenly the clock struck midnight. The chimes continued, chiming in time with her heart. As the last chime rang she felt the room grow darker and colder, she knew he was coming. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself and prepared to face him.

"You came for my answer, I know. But before I tell you what I decided, there is a few question and conditions I have." She said as she felt his presence behind her.

"Of course, my love." Alucard said softly.

"1st one thing you have to know is I can't have children anymore, if you came back just a few years ago it would be a different story. But I went through "the change" so children are out of the question. I'm sorry." She said as a tear ran down her face. She always wanted children but gave up 10 years after he disappeared. She just couldn't see herself having children with anyone else but him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You would have been a good mother, and I wish I did come back a few years ago, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. Yes, I'm ok with this." Alucard said.

"I also want to be married as a human, if you can wait until the wedding night to…" Integra couldn't finish her thought, but he knew just what she was thinking. A smile crossed his face when he realized what her decision was.

"Of course my love, I will wait to turn you on our wedding night." He said softly.

"I also want to wait until the wedding night for us to…" Integra said trailing off.

"Wait, you also want to wait until after we are married for sex too? Well that I'm not sure I can agree with." Alucard said stunned.

"You waited this long, so what's a few more months?" She told him as she paced around the room.

"MONTHS?!" Alucard was stunned again.

"Well yeah, I can't plan a wedding overnight; it takes time, maybe 6 months. You can't expect someone like me to get married at city hall, do you? There are people to invite, plans to be made, dresses, caterers, etc..." Integra explained.

"Wait a minute; are you trying to tell me something?" Alucard said stunned for a third time.

"Yes! I will marry you and be like you too." She said softly.

"Really?" Alucard said shocked.

"Really!" Integra said with tears rolling down her face. He picked her up and spun her around making a noise between a happy cry and YEA.


End file.
